Marion Maréchal
arr., Paris (France) Saint-Cloud, Hauts-de-Seine (France) Carpentras, Vaucluse (France) }} Marion Maréchal-Le Pen (10 décembre 1989 - ...) est une femme politique française. Le 17 juin 2012, elle est élue député de la 3 circonscription de Vaucluse, devenant à 22 ans la plus jeune députée de l’Histoire de la République. Biographie Famille, études et jeunesse Marion MaréchalLes départementales 2015 - Le Petit Journal du 23/03 Le nom figurant sur sa carte d'identité est "Marion Maréchal" naît le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye, dans les Yvelines. Elle est la fille du journaliste Roger Auque et de Yann Le Pen. Elle est donc l'un des neuf petits-enfants de Jean-Marie Le Pen et la nièce de Marine Le Pen. Son grand-père est pasteur protestant. Cependant, la véritable identité de son père n’a été révélé qu’en 2014 par la journaliste Christine Clerc dans son livre Les Conquérantes. Cette dernière a indiqué qu’elle l’avait apprit par la bouche du patriarche dans les conversations qu’elle a eu avec lui pour son travail, et qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de le garder secret. Elle l’a donc dévoilé sans avoir jugé utile d’en demander l’autorisation. Auparavant, son père était présenté comme étant l’ancien mari de Yann, Samuel Maréchal, chef d’entreprise et ancien cadre du FNComment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en Paca. Enfant, elle est décrite comme étant « lisse comme un galet », surtout par opposition à son frère Romain de cinq ans son cadet. Elle commence sa scolarité dans le secteur publique. Mais le lynchage dont elle fait l’objet par d’autres élèves (qui la traitent d’antisémite) en raison de son aïeul pousse l’institutrice à convaincre sa mère de l’intégrer dans le privé. Elle fait donc ses études à l’Institution Saint-Pie-X de la paroisse de Saint-Cloud, à proximité du domicile familial, du CM2 à la cinquième. Elle décrit ce passage comme « fondamental dans son apprentissage ». Elle mène ensuite des études de droit, avec la vague ambition de devenir avocate, à l'université Panthéon-Assas (Paris II), dont elle se désinscrit après sa quatrième année lorsqu'elle est élue, en 2012. Elle y a alors obtenu ses examens écrits, et repoussé ses oraux à septembre. Elle en ressort avec un master 1 de droit public. Dans cet établissement, elle dit avoir suscité « plus la curiosité que l'animosité »« JE NE SUIS LA MARIONNETTE DE PERSONNE »Marion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSE. Vie privée Elle est mariée civilement à Mathieu Decosse, chef d’entreprise dans l’événementiel à Paris de cinq ans son aîné, le 29 juillet 2014 à la mairie de Saint-Cloud. Le couple a un enfant, une fille prénommée Olympe, née le 3 septembre de la même annéeComment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en Paca. Elle a porté plainte à deux reprises pour « atteinte à la vie privée » : une première fois en novembre 2013 contre L’Express qui a révélé l’identité de son véritable père, et une deuxième fois en avril 2014 contre Minute qui a annoncé sa grossesse. Elle fait condamner le premier le 15 avril 2015 à verser 10 000 euros de dommages et intérêts et 3 000 euros de frais de justiceMarion Maréchal-Le Pen fait condamner L'Express. Carrière politique Débuts en politique En 1992, âgée de trois ans, elle pose sur les genoux de son grand-père pour une affiche au moment des élections régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, cinq ans d'ascension fulgurante. Son intérêt pour la politique commence à l’âge de ses 16 ans, lorsqu’elle suit la campagne présidentielle de son grand-père en 2007. Elle est également attirée par « le personnage Sarkozy » et fréquente alors des milieux de jeunes UMPMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Se décrivant elle-même comme une déçue du sarkozysme, elle rejoint le Front national et participe aux élections municipales de 2008 à Saint-Cloud, où elle figure en septième position sur la liste d’Alexandra Trémorin. Ils ne recueillent que 6,3% des voix, ne décrochant qu’un seul siègeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Elle est de nouveau candidate lors des régionales de 2010 en Île-de-France, en deuxième position dans les Yvelines sur la liste conduite par Marie-Christine Arnautu. Une caméra immortalise le moment où elle cède aux pleurs face à la question d’un journaliste à laquelle elle ne sait répondre. Le soir du premier tour, le FN ne recueille que 9,29%, ce qui constitue un score insuffisant pour une qualification au second tourMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Députée de la V République Marion Maréchal choisit de s’éloigner de la politique. Elle réapparaît simplement lors du traditionnel défilé du FN le 1er mai en 2011. Lorsque son grand-père l’approche pour qu’elle soit candidate aux législatives de 2012 dans le Vaucluse, sa première réponse est un refus. La jeune étudiante en quatrième année de droit préfère favoriser ses études. Face à l’insistance Jean-Marie Le Pen, elle se plaint auprès de sa tante puis se laisse finalement convaincre quand le patriarche lui fait savoir que l’incitation aux jeunes à s’engager ne peut être crédible si les jeunes de la famille ne s’engagent pas eux-mêmes. Jean-Marie Le Pen poursuit un second objectif : laver l’affront de la profanation du cimetière juif de Carpentras en 1990 où le FN avait été accusé à tort. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle choisit de rajouter « Le Pen » à « Maréchal », soulignant l'honneur de porter ce nom dans l'hémicycleMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale«Elle est brutale, méprisante» : Jany Le Pen lâche les coups contre sa belle-fille. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen mène donc campagne dans la troisième circonscription de Vaucluse face au député sortant, l’UMP Jean-Michel Ferrand, lequel y est élu depuis 1988 sans discontinuer. Il s’agit d’un département où Marine Le Pen a obtenu un de ses meilleurs scores deux mois plus tôt à la présidentielle. Elle arrive en tête du premier tour avec 34,65% des voix, en ballotage avec Jean-Michel Ferrand (30,03%) et la candidate socialiste Catherine Arkilovitch (21,98%). Malgré la consigne de son parti, cette dernière refuse de se démettre en faveur du candidat UMP dans le but d’empêcher l’élection d’un élu frontiste. Des élus socialistes du département témoignent un an plus tard d'un accord conclu entre le FN et le PS, accord démenti par Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. De plus, son rival de droite commet l'erreur de sa sous-estimerComment le PS du Vaucluse a sciemment fait élire Marion Maréchal-Le PenWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen l’emporte le soir du 17 juin avec 42,09% des suffrages exprimés, tandis que Jean-Michel Ferrand s’incline avec 35,82% des voix et que Catherine Arkilovitch n’améliore même pas d’un point son score initial (22,08%). Elle devient ainsi, à 22 ans, le plus jeune député de l’Histoire de la République et la benjamine de l’Assemblée nationale. Louis Antoine de Saint-Juste avait en effet 24 ans lors de son élection le 10 août 1792. Elle est donc une des six secrétaire de la séance inaugurale de la XIV législature le 26 juin au Palais BourbonMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, (éphémère) secrétaire de l'Assemblée nationale. Elle est le seul élu FN à siéger à l’Assemblée nationale, puisque Gilbert Collard, élu dans le Gard voisin, figure sous étiquette Rassemblement Bleu Marine. Elle siège comme non-inscrite. Elle est membre de la commission des Affaires culturelles et de l’Éducation puis de celle des Affaires étrangères et participe aux groupes d'amitié France-Russie et France-Côte d'Ivoire. Elle devient également secrétaire départementale de Vaucluse et membre du bureau politique du FN. Son suppléant, Hervé de Lépineau, est un avocat, membre de la Ligue du Sud de Jacques BompardMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenRégionales 2015 et son directeur de communication, qui utilise le pseudonyme de Stephen Arnaud, est un franc-maçon libéral au passé royaliste, issu de la Nouvelle droite et ancien du GRECE. Ce dernier déplaît à une partie du FN pour la grande influence qu'il aurait sur elle parce qu'il la pousserait à s'écarter de la ligne du parti, à tel point que Marine Le Pen aurait voulu l'écarter, et lui fait utiliser Janus plutôt que Riwal pour sa communication. C'est lui qui lui ouvre la porte de mileiux d'entreprise libéraux. Elle est aussi proche d'Aymeric ChaupradeLe bras très droit de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Elle siège parmi les non-inscrits et dispose donc de pouvoirs plus limités que ses collèges dans le travail parlementaire (elle n'a d'ailleurs déposé qu'une seule proposition de loi). Elle se dit « condamnée de fait à un rôle d’opposition et de communication ». Un cordon sanitaire a été établit entre les élus FN et le reste de l'Assemblée, comme le refus de les laisser cosigner des propositions de loi avec eux (exception faite pour Marion Maréchal-Le Pen au sujet de la reconnaissance du génocide vendéen avec l'UMP Lionel Lucas) ou d'accepter les fonds de sa réserve parlementaire qu'elle reverse donc aux mairies FN, mais plusieurs élus reconnaissent son travail et son sérieux. Elle est aussi remarquée pour sa personnalité vive, pour son apprentissage rapide des codes et de sa fonction, pour son inflexibilité idéologique et pour sa singularité comme personnage. Elle se montre plus assidue dans ses prises de paroles dans l'hémicycle qu'en commission des Affaires étrangèresCollard et Maréchal-Le Pen, élus dépitésMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l’ange exterminateur. Bénéficiant de cette faible représentation parlementaire, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Gilbert Collard comptent parmi les figures du FN les plus invitées dans les médias. Elle prononce son premier discours aux universités d'été du Front national à La Baule, le 23 septembre 2012, devant mille personnesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN. C’est cependant en 2013 qu’elle perce véritablement. En effet, Marine Le Pen ayant refusé de participer aux manifestations opposées à la loi du « Mariage pour tous », c’est Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui devient la figure emblématique du parti lors de ces journées, notamment pour la marche du 13 janvier. Le 2 octobre 2014, à 24 ans, elle est choisie pour être le contradicteur frontiste d'Alain Juppé, ancien Premier ministre et candidat présidentiel, dans une émission politique de premier plan sur une grande chaîne de télévisionMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur son face-à-face avec Alain Juppé sur France 2 : "C'était impressionnant"FRANCE 2 Marion Maréchal Le Pen en débat avec Alain Juppé 02/10/2014. Sa notoriété semble être acquise puisque trois ans seulement après son élection, seuls 7% des Français déclarent ne pas la connaître et pas moins de 40% en ont une opinion favorable (sondages Ifop pour Paris Match et Odoxa pour Le Parisien). Cette popularité s'accroît nettement lors de sa candidature aux élections régionales de 2015. Sur les réseaux sociaux, quelques jours avant le premier tour, elle est la candidate la plus suivie (à l'exception de Marine Le Pen) avec un peu moins de 410 000 personnes, deux fois plus que son adversaire. Elle est la quatrième personnalité politique la plus populaire sur Facebook, derrière Nicolas Sarkozy, Marine le Pen et François HollandeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleQuatre Français sur dix ont «une bonne opinion» de Marion Maréchal-Le PenSondage: la cote de popularité de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen en forte haussePopularité : l’ascension de Marion Maréchal-Le PenRégionales : le Scan des réseaux sociauxDésormais 4e personnalité politique la + populaire sur Facebook je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien !. thumb|right|250px Le 29 novembre 2014, lors du XVe congrès du Front national à Lyon, elle arrive largement en tête du vote des militants pour la composition du comité central du parti, avec 80% des suffrages, arrivant en tête devant de hautes personnalités comme Louis Aliot (76%), Steeve Briois (70%), Florian Philippot (69%) ou Bruno Gollnisch (65%). Cette distance est marquée face à Florian Philippot, gaulliste plus étatiste présenté comme son rival. Elle ne prononce cependant pas de discours et refuse la vice-présidence à la Jeunesse qui lui est proposéeFN: Marion Maréchal-Le Pen arrive en tête au vote interne. Élections régionales de 2015 Après s’être présentée en dixième place sur une liste à Sorgues aux élections municipales de 2014 et s’être personnellement investie dans les élections départementales de 2015 en Provence-Alpes-Côte d’AzurMunicipales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen candidate à SorguesLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSECommuniqué de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, Député et secrétaire départemental de VaucluseDans le Vaucluse, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen perd et gagne, elle obtient l’investiture de son parti le 17 avril pour être tête-de-liste aux élections régionales de décembre 2015 dans la région, après que Bruno Gollnisch se soit lui-même retiré de la course. Elle s’était montrée intéressé bien plus tôt et avait reçu l’assentiment de sa tante mais son grand-père s’était imposé de lui-même, avant qu’une série de déclarations polémiques le fassent se retirer à son profit après une rencontre le 13 avril. Dans cette grave crise que traverse le parti, elle parvient à ménager sa situation en se murant dans le silence après avoir publiquement condamné les propos de Jean-Marie Le Pen sur les chambres à gaz et avoir voté une motion contre lui en bureau politique le 4 mai. Elle confirme finalement sa candidature à Valeurs actuelles et obtient le soutien officiel de Jean-Marie Le Pen le 17 octobre. Les menaces que peuvent représenter des candidatures dissidentes ou la liste de Jacques Bompard à l’extrême-droite sont minimesMarine et Marion Le Pen: le choc des ambitionsMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN prise entre deux feuxFN: Jean-Marie Le Pen renonce à se présenter aux régionales en PacaCrise au FN: Marion Maréchal a voté la motion contre Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen investie par le FN en PACA pour les régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen : «Je ne souhaite pas être prise en otage par Jean-Marie Le Pen»Paca : dernière séance au conseil régional pour Jean-Marie Le PenÉlections régionales 2015 en PACA : "Si on travaille sur la photo, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen va gagner", ironise Jacques Bompard. Elle lance sa candidature dans une mairie frontiste le 5 juillet en déclarant notamment refuser « le remplacement continu d'une population par une autre » et ne pas vouloir « de la Paca black-blanc-beur mais de la Paca bleu-blanc-rouge » pour éviter que la région ne « passe de la Riviera à la favela »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. Pourtant, c’est sur la crédibilité économique qu’elle mise sa campagne. Elle rallie à elle des profils variés comme des transfuges notables de ce qu’elle nomme « l’ex-UMP » (Olivier Bettati, Jérôme Rivière, Franck Allisio, Daniel Philippot, etc.) ou bien de l’ancien identitaire Philippe VardonMarion Maréchal-Le Pen recrute un cadre Les RépublicainsUn ancien colistier de Christian Estrosi rejoint Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Sa légitimité n’est contestée par aucun frontiste dans cette région où ses idées parlent aux pieds-noirs et à leurs enfants, aux agriculteurs et aux petits entrepreneursRÉGIONALES : LE CHOC MARION MARÉCHAL-LE PENMarion Maréchal-Le Pen s’est imposée en nom propre. Les sondages successifs démontrent un fort soutien à sa candidature, avec une victoire souvent annoncée, et des scores en hausse après les attentats parisiens du 13 novembre qui lui permettent de distancer clairement son principal adversaire, le Républicain Christian Estrosi, investi par son parti spécialement pour lui faire barrage, de peur que l’élection ne soit « une rampe de lancement incroyable pour elle » qui la « fasse devenir une star »SONDAGE. Elections régionales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen bien partie pour gagner la région PacaLes attentats à Paris joueront-ils en faveur de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen aux régionales ?Christian Estrosi face à Marion Maréchal-Le Pen en PACA: "si on la laisse gagner, elle va devenir une star". Ces bons résultats sont parfois cause de complications pendant la campagne, comme une garde-à-vue arbitraire par Christian Estrosi de Philippe Vardon rapidement libéré, la déformation de ses propos par Christian Estrosi qui est poursuivi pour "diffamation", ou bien des débordements à Guillestre en marge d’une protestation encouragés par le maire écologiste, poursuivit lui pour "menace de mort et dégradations de biens privés" ainsi que pour "manquement grave aux responsabilités d'ordre public de sécurité et de salubrité"FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen veut se faire entendreMarion Maréchal-Le Pen bousculée après un meeting: le FN porte plainte contre un maireChristian Estrosi envoie l'ex-identitaire et colistier de Marion Le Pen, Philippe Vardon, en garde à vue. Son programme est le suivantRégionales : ce qu’il faut retenir des propositions économiques des candidatsGap : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, entre « patriotisme économique » et soutien aux TPECollard et Maréchal-Le Pen, élus dépitésRégionales: si le FN gagne en Paca mais rate sa gestion, "2017 sera remis en cause"Marion Maréchal-Le Pen promet d'oeuvrer à l'économie en Paca : *'Économie :' elle ambitionne d'augmenter l'aide aux petites et moyennes entreprises par la région, par l'augmentation du budget de 100 millions d'euros actuellement à 500 millions en fin de mandat, la création d'un « Fonds régional de partenariat des entreprises » qui aurait les droits et devoirs d'une banque pour palier le manquement de celles-ci et la formation des comités départementaux mêlant représentants politiques et économiques pour gérer les dossiers (formation, demandes d'aides). Le programme sera financé par des économies réalisées sur le fonctionnement administratif de la région ou des programmes de coopération internationale. *'Défense de la production :' Elle vante son « patriotisme économique régional » consistant à utiliser des clauses sociales et environnementales pour favoriser les entreprises régionales sur le marché public et défend une réindustrialisation qui passerait par la création de filières complètes comme le démantèlement de navires. *'Éducation :' elle préconise la création d'une bourse au mérite régionale pour pallier l'affaiblissement de la bourse nationale par le gouvernement. Elle prévoit la création d'un lycée des métiers de la merAvec Marion, une région qui vous défend. *'Transport :' estimant le contrat entre la SNCF et la région lésé, elle explique qu'il ne sera renouvelé que pour trois ans en 2017 et non plus dix et qu'elle ouvrira à la concurrence pour faire pression sur l'entreprise critiquée sur la ponctualité et la salubrité en Paca. Elle créera une police régionale pour le Transport express régional (TER) et renforcera les pénalités de retard. *'Immigration et identité :' elle propose de supprimer l'enveloppe de 3 millions d'euros pour l'accueil des migrants ainsi que les subventions aux « associations antiracistes ». Elle promet la création d'une « vice-présidence à l’identité » de la région Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur qu'elle décrit comme « une petite France entre terre, mer et montagne connue de par le monde » ainsi que la création d'un grand Puy du Fou provençal pour lequel elle a déjà reçu l'assurance de Philippe de Villiers qui la soutient par ailleursVIDÉO - Marion Maréchal Le Pen : "Si le FN ne réussit pas en Paca, nous serons tricards pour 30 ans"Marion Maréchal-Le Pen semble avoir l’étoffe et être taillée pour la haute merPour Philippe de Villiers, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "scintille d’intelligence". *'Subventions des associations :' elle promet dans une réunion de la Manif pour Tous de supprimer les subventions aux associations LGBT et au Planning familial en leur reprochant de véhiculer la théorie du genre qu'elle considère être une fumisterie et de banaliser l'avortement en le conseillant aux femmes sans proposer d'alternative. Face à la polémique provoquée à gauche, elle dénonce une « totémisation » autour d'« associations politisées de gauche et féministes » qui « vivent d'une rente de situation » et rappelle que l'action de ces associations n'est pas liée aux compétences de la région. Elle vise aussi les associations jugées communautaristes spécialisées envers els clandestins et l'immigration illégaleMarion Maréchal-Le Pen veut supprimer les aides aux plannings familiaux et aux associations LGBTPlanning familial: le FN "montre son vrai visage en région Paca"Suppression des aides au planning familial : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen s'explique. Au premier tour, la liste « La France plein sud ! » arrive largement en tête avec 40,55%, devant la contre-performance de Christian Estrosi (26,48%) et le délitement du Parti socialiste dans la région (16,59%). Elle et Marine Le Pen sont les seules en France métropolitaine à dépasser les 40% avec des scores similaires. La constitution d’un « Front républicain » au deuxième tour, permit le retrait de la liste socialiste, conduit à l’élection de Christian Estrosi après un entre-deux-tours sans débat. Cependant, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen réalise le meilleur score du Front national avec 45,22% et connaît une des meilleures progressions avec 166 401 voix supplémentaires, à mettre en relation avec les 42,23% de Marine Le Pen et sa progression de 106 614 voix dans le nord, ou bien avec la contre-performance de Florian Philippot dans les conditions pourtant plus favorables du grand est. Elle double le score du FN par rapport à l'élection de 2010 et fait élire 42 conseillers qui seront l’unique opposition à Christian EstrosiRégionales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen largement en tête en PacaRégionales : en PACA, Maréchal-Le Pen loin devant EstrosiEn Paca, la frontiste Marion Maréchal-Le Pen largement en tête, seule face à EstrosiFace au FN, le PS choisit le «barrage républicain» contre l'avis de ses candidats. Allocution de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen après le second tour (13 décembre 2015) Mes amis, Merci infiniment et bravo Merci à nos électeurs. Merci aux centaines de milliers d’électeurs de Provence, des Alpes et de Côte d’azur qui ont apporté leurs suffrages à notre liste ; la France plein Sud. Merci à mes colistiers, qui ont fait une campagne exceptionnelle. Merci à nos admirables militants, à qui je dois tout. Je suis si fière de vous. Nous sommes premiers dans le Vaucluse Nous sommes premiers dans le Var Mes amis, Il y a des victoires qui font honte aux vainqueurs. Au nom des valeurs de la République, ils auront ce soir sabordé la représentation du peuple français. Tout aura été fait : calomnie, mensonge, clientélisme, vote communautaire… et je vous en passe. Mes amis, ne les écoutez pas, il n’y a pas de plafond de verre. Ce soit disant plafond de verre était de 25% en 2010, aujourd’hui à 48%. Et demain nous serons majoritaires ! Où est le plafond de verre lorsque nous gagnons près de 200 000 voix à l’entre-deux tours ! Où est le plafond de verre ici en PACA alors que nous obtenons le meilleur score Front National en France ! Alors si tous ces profiteurs cyniques peuvent nous effrayer, s’ils pensent nous dégoûter, s’ils pensent nous décourager, je leurs dis : ils se trompent ! Nous redoublerons d’efforts, nous redoublerons de combativité. Notre amour de la France n’en est qu’exalté. A la région, je serai, avec mon équipe, votre représentante : celle des patriotes. Honnête, fidèle, libre pour que notre région reprenne toute sa place et que les patriotes soient défendus. Les vieux rentiers de leur système ont été élus par défaut. Ils sont d’ores et déjà pieds et poings liés par leurs compromissions. Les électeurs reviendront vers l’envie, l’envie d’être défendus, d’être représentés, d’être Français. Le succès n’est pas final. L’échec n’est pas fatal. C’est le courage de continuer qui compte. Et parce que nous sommes Français, le courage n’est pas ce qui nous manque. Notre histoire est faite d’immenses tragédies mais aussi de sublimes résurrections. La sublime résurrection viendra à force de courage, de droiture et de travail pour et avec tous les patriotes. Plus que jamais, ce soir, vive la Provence, les Alpes et la Côte d’Azur. Vive la France !Allocution de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen Idées politiques Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se définit elle-même comme une « femme de droite ». Elle est elle-même favorable à l’« union des droites »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyRégionales - Marion Le Pen : "L'union des droites, c'est nous qui la faisons", et elle a même élaboré des contacts avec des élus UMP et divers droite dès novembre 2012. Elle revendique d'ailleurs une proximité idéologique avec le RPR des années 1980L'Invitée D!CI : Marion Maréchal Le Pen revendique une "proximité idéologique avec le RPR des années 80". Elle est une lectrice de Jacques de Guillebon, journaliste royaliste et catholique, et de Jean-Yves Le Gallou, ancien du GRECE passé par le FN où il a laissé l’idée de la « préférence nationale ». Elle lit Jean-Claude Michéa, antilibéral dénonçant l'évolution de la gauche vers la social-démocratie, et de G. K. Chesterton, apologiste du christianisme. Elle est aussi une admiratrice de Napoléon Bonaparte par une lecture du maurrassien Jacques Bainville, bien qu’elle indique par ailleurs ne pas être monarchisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Enfin, parmi les contemporains, Éric Zemmour, souverainiste et opposé à l'immigration, compte parmi ses lectures et influencesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen et « l’affaire Zemmour » - Radio Courtoisie (16 décembre 2014)Intéressante chronique d'Eric Zemmour... - Marion Maréchal .... Le journaliste à Valeurs actuelles Geoffroy Lejeune juge qu'« elle réussit, presque malgré elle, à incarner une ligne politique, celle de la droite traditionnelle déçue par le discours de Marine le Pen »Zemmour candidat à l'Elysée : la radiographie politique de Geoffroy Lejeune. Elle est décrite par la presse comme une « libéral-conservatrice », par opposition à la ligne étatiste de Florian Philippot avec lequel elle serait en froidMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Le match Marine Le Pen / Marion Maréchal-Le Pen expliqué par une coach en image. Son collègue parlementaire Alain Chrétien affirme que « chimiquement parlant, la composition de la molécule Marion Maréchal est bien plus pure et semblable à celle de Jean-Marie Le Pen qu’à celles de Florian Philippot et de Marine Le Pen ». Dans cette lignée, elle est proche de groupes identitaires qu’elle juge « récupérables et loin d’être idiots ». Elle s’est d’ailleurs revendiquée « Française de souche », une expression qu’elle ne renie pas et dont elle déplore la démonisation par le reste de la classe politiqueFN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se considère comme «Française de souche». Elle est catholique et croyante, et a même participé à un séminaire en mars 2015 à l’Institut de formation politique, laboratoire d’idées conservatrices et libérales, et elle a également prit part à trois reprises, en 2011, 2013 et 2015, au pèlerinage annuel en période de Pentecôte qui relie Paris et ChartresMarion Maréchal-Le Pen au pèlerinage de Chartres. Sa maxime favorite est empruntée à Saint Jean : « La vérité vous rendra libre » Comment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen compte gagner en Paca. Le 29 août 2015, elle est invitée à l'universités d'été du diocèse de Fréjus-Toulon dans le Var, alors que l'Église a toujours tourné le dos au FN mais la réunion se déroule sans encombre malgré la polémique médiatique et politique suscitée dans les jours précédentsMarion Maréchal-Le Pen défend le lien entre catholicisme et FN« Concernant les migrants, nous ne disons au FN rien de plus que l’Église ! »Les catholiques ont écouté religieusement Marion Le Pen. C'est au nom de cette croyance qu'elle se dit personnellement opposée à la peine de mort et au mariage homosexuelMarion Maréchal-Le Pen invitée de Serge Moati sur LCP. Elle cautionne le déremboursement de l'IVG en cas de recours à répétition, nommés "avortements de confort" par le FNMarion Maréchal - Le Pen précise sa position sur l’IVG. Aussi, elle a cosigné, en janvier 2013, une proposition de l’UMP Lionel Lucas pour la reconnaissance de la contre-révolution vendéenne comme un génocide et a défendu la reconnaissance des harkisPortrait de Marion Le Pen, candidate du FN aux régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Son libéralisme en matière d'économie rejoint celui de Jean-Marie Le Pen mais peut apparaître en rupture avec la nouvelle ligne suivie par Marine Le Pen et inspirée par Florian Philippot. Elle a assuré par exemple que son parti défendait l'économie de marché et a jugé "scandaleuses" les charges pesant sur les petites et moyennes entreprises (PME). Robert Ménard, maire élu à Béziers avec le soutien du FN, dit qu'elle est favorable à la libre-entreprise, à la différence de la ligne "chevènementiste" de Florian PhilippotComplément d'enquête : "Les Le Pen : affaires de famille". Elle serait cependant plus douteuse de la positivité d'une sortie de l'euroIdées, programme: qui est vraiment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen?. Notons que ce rapprochement avec la ligne de son grand-père se poursuit dans sa volonté de maintenir primordialement les sujets tels que l'immigration et la sécurité, quand Marine Le Pen tend à favoriser les problématiques économiques et sociales. Elle a, par exemple, publié une tribune critique lorsque le FN a intégré à son équipe un lobbyiste homosexuel avec la bénédiction de Marine Le Pen, ou bien cautionné les propos de son ami Aymeric Chauprade parlant de "certains musulmans de France" comme d'une "cinquième colonne" islamisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Sur le plan de la politique internationale, elle s’inscrit dans la ligne de son parti en défendant la Russie comme un allié. En décembre 2012, elle effectue un voyage à Moscou dans le cadre d'un forum parlementaire organisé par la Douma où elle rencontre de hauts-responsables du parti de Vladimir Poutine Russie unie. Elle se rend régulièrement à l'ambassade de Russie en France7 jours BFM : FN, en quête de pouvoirPoutine et le FN : révélations sur les réseaux russes des Le Pen. Aussi s'est-elle rendue à une réunion publique du Vlaams Belang en Belgique en octobre 2013Marine Le Pen étend son réseau en Europe. Carrière politique *20 juin 2012 – ... : député de la 3 circonscription de Vaucluse Citations ... de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Le front "républicain" a eu chaud aux urnes." :- Réaction sur Twitter après l'échec du FN face au PS dans une législative partielle dans le Doubs en 2015MARION MARÉCHAL LE PEN : UNE PETITE VANNE QUI PASSE MAL. "Quand on achète un micro-ondes sur internet on a sept jours pour se rétracter. Mais pour avorter plus besoin." :- Réaction le 19 mars 2015 à la suppression du délai de réflexion pour une IVG par les députésQuand on achète un micro-ondes sur... - Marion Maréchal .... "Pour moi, l’égalité ne prime pas sur la liberté, et les enfants ne priment pas sur les parents. Je rejette le logiciel de Mai 68, qui, lui-même, rejette les mots valeur, identité, principe, ou maître" :- Entretien à L'Express en début d'année 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Je suis en désaccord sur le fond et je ne peux soutenir de tels propos car même le plus fier et le plus sage des hommes politiques tire bien peu de gloire à s’installer dans sa vérité et à l’asséner comme une certitude sans tenir compte des conséquences." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015, en réaction aux propos de Jean-Marie Le Pen tenus la veille, lorsqu'il a assumé ses propos sur les chambres à gaz nazies comme "détail de l'Histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale"Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Si le Front National put être un parti de réconciliation lors de sa création dans les années 70 fondé sur la lutte contre l’hégémonie communiste meurtrière et sur les décombres et les plaies de la guerre d’Algérie, mes compagnons actuels ne se trompent pas de combat. Ils viennent aujourd’hui défendre leur nation face aux défis du 21ème siècle que constituent la mondialisation, les dérives de l’Union européenne, l’explosion démographique et ses conséquences migratoires, le bouleversement géopolitique et la montée de l’islamisme." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "J’ai beau être sans cesse injustement considérée comme étant d’extrême droite, je n’oublie pas que le régime nazi et ses alliés ont mis mon pays à feu et à sang, que des milliers de mes compatriotes sont morts dans des conditions atroces, certains de confession juive victimes d’une politique raciste qui aura fait date dans l’histoire, et enfin que mon grand-père tenta lui-même d’entrer dans la résistance à 16 ans, ce qu’on lui refusa en tant que jeune pupille de la nation à la suite du décès de son père victime d’une mine allemande." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Merah, Kouachi, Coulibaly et Salhi sont les enfants du regroupement familial, du droit du sol, de la repentance anti-française, de l'abandon de l'exigence d'assimilation au profit de la société multiculturelle." :- Discours de lancement de la campagne des régionales de 2015 à Le Pontet le 5 juillet 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. "Il faut accepter de définir et de revendiquer quel est notre héritage et quelle est notre identité. Ça passe par l’affirmation de notre héritage gréco-romain et chrétien. Il faut dire que la France est une terre culturellement et très longtemps spirituellement chrétienne. Et dans ces conditions, si des Français peuvent être musulmans et exercer leur foi, il faut qu’ils acceptent de le faire sur une terre qui est culturellement chrétienne. Ça implique aujourd’hui qu’ils ne peuvent pas avoir exactement le même rang que la religion catholique. Ne serait-ce que parce que nous avons des traditions populaires qui ont des connotations spirituelles qui peuvent s’exercer dans le cadre public, ce qui aujourd’hui ne peut pas être le cas de l’islam." :- Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dans un entretien au journal catholique Présent publié le 21 novembre 2015Pour Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, les musulmans ne peuvent pas avoir "exactement le même rang" que les catholiques . ... sur Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Elle a développé une personnalité politique que, personnellement, je trouve assez fascinante : tellement différente de ce que l’on voit habituellement ! Elle est à la fois réservée, pédagogue, ferme sur le plan du caractère, solide sur les valeurs …. Il y a des gens pour lesquels j’ai de la considération, mais Marion, c’est différent." :- Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Dans le sud, la frange de l'UMP la plus droitière pourrait s'entendre avec elle qui incarne une droite très conservatrice plus qu'avec Marine Le Pen." :- Un cadre anonyme de l'UMP cité L'ObservateurCrise au FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen prise entre deux flammes. "Elle est toute jeune mais totalitariste. Elle ne met aucune humanité dans ses relations humaines..." :- Jacques Bompard pendant les élections régionales françaises de 2015Pour contrer le FN, Bompard veut que Villiers se présente à la présidentielle. Références Catégorie:Membre du Front national Catégorie:Famille Le Pen Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (2012-2017) Catégorie:Elève de l'université Panthéon-Assas Catégorie:Benjamin de l'Assemblée nationale Catégorie:Article fournit